The Perfect Blunder
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: CHAPTER 6 NOW UP EMILY drama! ! Lorelai feels her worst ? nightmare come true! Who will come to her rescue? Is it Javajunkie? Or does dreamdestroyer Max come into the mix? PLEASE READ RoryDean implied. Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PERFECT BLUNDER**_

_A/N: Got this idea from another story and decided to end it better!! Only the previously part is what someone else wrote!! Thanks for the idea!!!!!!_

_A/N2: Okay if you can picture a Sookie in this story, picture her in Season 5 Episode 4, when she's in Luke's and her and Lorelai are calling people. Then she says 'How's Dean?' It's just really cute! And I can picture her getting really mad like that! (VERY RANDOM, I know!) Oh, and Dean and Rory never broke up. Jackson and Sookie are married and have Davey and Martha._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Come on, if I did, I think I would own, One Tree Hill, Reba, and Summerland. I know, life's not fair!_

_

* * *

Previously on Gilmore Girls:_

_"Ahh, this is SO not happening! RORY, get up here now!" Lorelai is now lying on the bed, face buried in pillows._

_"Mom, what's wrong?"_

_"Sink." Lorelai says to her confused daughter._

_"Mom, is…" Rory trails off. "Max?" _

* * *

Lorelai doesn't answer; she only buries her head deeper into the pillows, not wanting it to be true.

"Oh… I'll um… be downstairs if you need me." Not hearing a reply from her mother, she just goes downstairs and sits.

A half an hour later Sookie busts through the front door after receiving Rory's shocked phone call.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" Sookie asked, panicked. Rory didn't tell her over the phone.

"Mom's in bad shape. I have to go get someone that she needs to talk to. She's upstairs." Rory tells her, as she walks out.

Sookie climbs the stairs, and sees Lorelai's face buried in the pillows.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"Look… sink." She mutters.

"Oh, God." Sookie gasps as she comes back into Lorelai's room. "Are you okay?"

"No, I feel like shit!"

"Oh, is Max going to come back?" Sookie asks sitting on the bed.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Lorelai, Max has to come back. Have you even talked to him?"

"No, doesn't matter." Lorelai says turning over.

"It DOES matter. It is Max, isn't it?" Sookie asks, not getting a reply. "LORELAI! Please tell me it's Max!!" Lorelai gets up, and her best friend sees the red, puffy face, and the bloodshot eyes.

"NO, Sookie, it isn't Max. I can't believe this. Man, I am such a whore." She whines and starts to lie back down, but Sookie pulls her up.

"Lorelai, who is it?" she asks the eternal question.

"It's… _Luke_."

"Luke? Are you serious? You slept with Luke? Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I- I'm speechless! Does Rory know?" Sookie asks her mouth open.

"Yes, Sookie, I slept with Luke. And no, Rory doesn't know. I was going to tell her, but she left after she found out. How can I do this to her? I'm engaged to another man, and all of a sudden, I sleep with my best friend, and then get pregnant." Lorelai says throwing her hands up in the air.

"You didn't mean to do this; you didn't do it to her, you did it to yourself." Sookie points out.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I have to tell Luke. Ahh, this sucks!!" She screams.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, hon." Sookie replies, and gets a smile on her face.

"How'd it happen, anyway?"

"Ummm... let's see. I went over to Luke's about four weeks ago to help him finish painting that we started about two months ago. We never did finish, because of that dinner with Chris's parents. Anyway, he got us a couple of beers and closed up early. So we went behind the counter a few hours, and many beers later, because he was showing me an order his father wrote somewhere. Then we heard someone knocking on the door, and we both turned to see who it was, and when I looked back, our faces were centimeters apart. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing Luke. And it was _amazing_. So, this went on for a while, until one of us suggested we take it upstairs. And clothes went everywhere, and that's all I remember. I woke up the next morning, threw my clothes on, and ran downstairs and out the back. I just left him in the bed. I haven't been to Luke's since then." Lorelai finishes the story and falls back against the pillows.

"Wow, that's an amazing story. And you don't remember…" She asks.

"Well, a little bit. I mean I wasn't _that_ drunk. Which was great." Lorelai smiles a little, but then goes back to a frown.

"I don't know what to do, Sookie." Lorelai admits to her best friend.

"How about you get some sleep? You can think about it tomorrow." She suggests.

"Yeah, thanks for coming, Sookie." Lorelai tells her, getting down into the covers.

"No problem, hon. Just get some rest. I'll be here." Sookie assures her, and goes downstairs as Lorelai drifts off to sleep.

She starts to make some grilled cheese sandwiches for her and Rory, whenever she got back. A few minutes later, she hears the door slam, and goes to see who it is.

"Rory, what are you—…" Sookie stops when she sees Rory and Max in the hallway.

"What's wrong? Rory wouldn't tell me."

"Max, you need to go. Lorelai doesn't need you." Sookie tries.

"No, I can't. I know we broke up, but I need to know what's wrong." He persists.

"You have to. Lorelai's asleep anyway. I'll uh have her call you later."

"No, I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong." He said folding his arms.

"Sookie, he deserves to know." Rory says.

"No, he doesn't. Rory, I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Sookie pulls Rory in the kitchen.

"What's up, Sookie?"

"Max doesn't need to be here." Sookie states.

"Yes, he does. He deserves to know. It's his baby." Rory whispers.

"Honey, go upstairs and talk to your mother. I'll take care of him." Sookie looks away with darty eyes.

"Wait. It is his, right?" Rory questions.

"Just go! I'll be up in a second." Sookie says sternly, and Rory numbly walks up the stairs.

"Max, you need to go. I promise Lorelai will call you in a day or two." Sookie tells him.

"Are you sure? Because I could stay…" Max tries again.

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll be okay in a couple of days."

"Okay, well, can you at least tell me what's wrong?" He asks turning to the door.

"I'm sorry. I just think she needs to tell you." She says with a frown.

"Okay, goodbye." Max turns and walks out the door.

* * *

"MOM! How could you?!" Rory screams at her mother.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen!" Lorelai explains.

"You never plan anything! That's what's wrong with you! You didn't plan to have me, so you just called me 'the mistake!'" Rory comes back.

"HEY! You KNOW that's not true! Your father and I made a mistake many years ago. But we got **you** out of that, and if I had to do it all over again, I would do it the same!!" Lorelai yells getting out of bed.

"And what's this baby gonna be called: 'the blunder?!'" Rory screams, folding her arms.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore STOP! This isn't fair! Luke and I made a mistake!!" Lorelai shouts tears streaming down her face.

"You just go off and get drunk together, and then sleep with each other, not even thinking of the consequences! Yeah, and what about Luke? Have ya told him, yet? Or are you just gonna take off and leave him, too?!" Rory yells, her face getting redder by the minute.

Sookie comes bursting through the door as she hears this, and pulls Rory back

"Rory Gilmore, downstairs, NOW!" Sookie yells. Rory stomps downstairs, and Sookie stands next to an awestruck Lorelai.

"Hon, she didn't mean it. She was just upset, and confused." Sookie explains quietly.

"I didn't mean to. Luke didn't want this to happen; I know it. I- I'm so sorry that I hurt her." Lorelai says, more tears coming, and her lip quivering.

"Honey, it's okay. She'll be okay. I'll go talk to her. Just get some rest. You need to sleep, for the baby." Sookie gives her a hug, and helps her into bed while brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay. Thank you." Lorelai whispers.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sookie screams at Rory, who is sitting outside on the front porch.

"Me? What about Mom? She's the one who slept with Luke! She didn't even care about the consequences!" Rory replies, throwing her arms up.

"Sweetheart, she made a mistake, okay." She sits down next to the young girl who was like a daughter to her, and gives her a small hug. After a few seconds, she continues. "Rory, I know what this is. It's okay for you to be jealous." Sookie understands now.

"What do you mean? Why would I be jealous?" Rory says, with a confused look on her face.

"Because, you _know _that Luke is going to be there for their child. That's just the kind of guy he is. Your dad wasn't there for you, so you took it out on your Mom, instead of Christopher, who deserves it." Sookie explains calmly.

"That's not…" Rory drifts off thinking about it. "Oh, Sookie, you're right. I yelled at her, just because Luke is going to be there for this kid. I screwed up Sookie. What the hell is wrong with me?!!" Rory screams. Sookie holds a crying Rory.

"I'm so selfish. This kid is going to be so lucky to have Lorelai as their mother, and Luke as their father." Rory whimpers.

"It's okay, Rory. Everything's going to be okay." Sookie comforts while patting her shoulder.

"I can't believe this." Rory states.

"What?" Rory sits up wiping her face.

"After all these years that I've harped on mom about her and Luke, she finally does something about it, and I get mad! How ironic!" Rory tells Sookie, and they both start to laugh.

"You know, we better go in, before Babette hears this. I'm sure Mom doesn't want everyone to know yet." Rory realizes. Sookie nods, and they both go in.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!! New chapter up SHORTLY, IF I get reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

NEW chapter for THE PERFECT BLUNDER!!!

_

* * *

Previously:_

"I can't believe this." Rory states.

"What?" Rory sits up wiping her face.

"After all these years that I've harped on mom about her and Luke, she finally does something about it, and I get mad! How ironic!" Rory tells Sookie, and they both start to laugh.

"You know, we better go in, before Babette hears this. I'm sure Mom doesn't want everyone to know yet." Rory realizes. Sookie nods, and they both go in.

* * *

Lorelai bolts up in the bed, after a horrible dream about Luke leaving her. She takes a deep breath, and goes downstairs to get something to eat. Seeing a grilled cheese on the counter, she picks that up and starts to eat it. When she finishes, she hears the door open, and voices. She figures it's her daughter and best friend.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" Rory asks, seeing her mother in the kitchen.

"Baby was hungry." Lorelai jokes, then remembers their fight earlier, and becomes serious.

"Oh. Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and say all those mean things to you. None of it was true. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." Rory wails, flinging herself into her mother's arms. Lorelai almost falls back from the impact. She smiles at Sookie, who smiles back.

"Of course, baby. I forgive you." Lorelai rubs her daughters head, and starts to wonder why she said it. "Rory, why did you say all of it?"

"Because I was mad that dad wasn't there to raise me, and Luke is going to be there to raise this little one. I just got jealous, and Sookie helped me realize that." Rory says looking at Sookie.

"Oh, well, honey, you know that Chris not being there is not your fault right?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah, Mom, I know. I just want to thank you for being there for me." Rory replies.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're so welcome!" Lorelai says crying again. "Oh, these damn hormones!" Lorelai says as they all start to laugh.

"You know, I hope Luke is going to be here for his kid." Lorelai says, with a serious tone.

"Lorelai, you know he will. He loves you so much. He wouldn't abandon you and your kid." Sookie reassures.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't say he _loves _me." Lorelai says, and gets a look of 'yeah right' from both Rory and Sookie. "Okay, maybe he does." They all laugh, and Sookie starts to make more food for Lorelai.

* * *

10 weeks later

"Rory!!" Lorelai yells to her 17 year old daughter, who is in her bedroom. Lorelai is sitting in the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want Mom? I'm trying to study." Rory replies.

"Where'd you put the coffee?" She asks, tapping her fingernails on the table.

"Oh, about that…" Rory says, getting up off the bed. She knew that this was going to take some explaining. "I kind of hid it." She said in a whisper.

"You what?" Lorelai asks, bewildered.

"I hid it." Rory said. She sees her mother is about to protest, but interjects. "Ah, Mom, hear me out. I read an article the other day, and it said that it was best if pregnant women didn't have any caffeine. I mean I kind of already knew that, but this told a lot of things, like what could happen to the baby if you were to drink a lot of coffee." Rory explains.

"Really? Like what?" Lorelai asks, faking interest.

"Well, for instance, the baby might have two heads, or it could have some unknown abnormalities that we wouldn't be aware of until the birth, so I think it's best if we don't have any coffee." Rory says nodding her head.

"We?" She questions, noticing Rory meant herself too.

"Oh, well, by we I just meant that I would help you by not getting coffee. I didn't mean by we that I wouldn't drink coffee, I just meant that you wouldn't drink coffee." Rory rambles.

"Oh okay. One, you read too much. Two, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can't live without coffee. And three, would you really drink coffee in front of me?" Lorelai tells her.

"Yes, of course I would. I have to look out for you, who else does that leave? I have to go to Doose's to get a folder for my article. I'll be back in 10 minutes. You need anything?" Rory asks picking up some money on the table.

"Oh, uhh… pick up some green peppers. Ooh, and chocolate and strawberry ice cream, to put the peppers in!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Oh, no, another food craving. I'll be back with your insane food items!" Rory yells going out the door.

Walking through town, several people were asking about her mother. Her mom had pretty much been a couch potato throughout the pregnancy so far. Except for working long hours at the inn, per Lorelai's request, she had pretty much been at home, or at Sookie's. And of course there was Friday Night Dinner, which, her mother had only missed three Fridays, due to feeling queasy, or simply not up to facing her parents. Rory had lied to her Grandparents, and had told them that her mom was working, or if that was over-used, then she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a total lie; she just didn't tell them what was making her mother sick. When she started gaining more and more weight, then they would come into a little trouble explaining why she wasn't there. Lorelai didn't want to chance anyone picking up on anything, because of her gained weight, so she didn't go out; not even for coffee. The only coffee she got was from Rory, when she went out, or got some at Doose's, which could happen no longer, according to Rory.

"Hey, suga! How's your mom doin'? We haven't seen her in awhile." Babbette asked on her stroll through town.

"Oh, she's fine. She, uh- just came down with the flu a few days ago." Rory lied. _Great, now I have to remember that to keep my story straight._

"Oh, that's a pity. Hope she gets to feelin' better! Tell I asked about her will ya, suga?" Babbette told her.

"Will do Babbette." Rory said moving quickly to Doose's. She walks in and sees Taylor. Ducking down behind a shelf to avoid him, she runs into her boyfriend.

"Whoa! Rory, why are you hiding?" Dean asks, touching Rory's arm.

"Shh! I'm hiding from Taylor." Rory whispered.

"Okay, come back here." Dean whispered back. He led her to the very back of the store.

"Thank you. You have no idea how many people flocked me in the street." Rory said.

"That many?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I never knew we had that many people in this town. And now I have to get my lunatic mother some green peppers and chocolate and strawberry ice cream." Rory says throwing her arms up in the air.

"Craving again?" Dean asked, feeling sympathy for his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah. Then I gotta finish my homework. Oh, that reminds me." Rory said grabbing a folder off of the shelf next to her.

"You got a lot on you. I'll get the green peppers for you, and meet you back in the ice cream section." Dean says walking towards the fruits and vegetables section.

"Thanks, Dean!" Rory says as she goes to get the ice cream. A minute later Dean appears with the peppers.

"You're lucky. These were the last two." Dean says handing them to her.

"Thanks, I gotta get back. If I come back with just one of the items missing she'll flog me like she did last time. Dealing with a pregnant woman is _not _easy. We still on for tomorrow?" Rory checks.

"You bet. Good luck with Lorelai." Dean says leaning in to kiss her.

"Bye, Dean." Rory tells him, and ducks back down, going around to the other register, where Taylor can't ask her questions. She checks out, getting weird looks from the cashier, and hurries out the door. She runs into something hard, yet soft, and she looks up into the eyes of the unexpected.

"Luke…"

* * *

HAhha: I gave you a cliffie!!! REVIEW to find out what happens next!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

"You bet. Good luck with Lorelai." Dean says leaning in to kiss her.

"Bye, Dean." Rory tells him, and ducks back down, going around to the other register, where Taylor can't ask her questions. She checks out, getting weird looks from the cashier, and hurries out the door. She runs into something hard, yet soft, and she looks up into the eyes of the unexpected.

"Luke…"

"Rory, sorry, I wasn't ah, I wasn't looking." Luke stutters.

"Me either. Sorry." They stand there in silence for a few awkward seconds.

"So, uh, how's Lorelai doing? I haven't seen her in weeks." Luke asks.

"Oh, she's not feeling well, you know." Rory said. A lump was growing in her throat. She wanted to tell him that she needed him, but that wasn't her place.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was actually going to call the other day, but-." Luke said.

"You should." Rory blurted out. _Me and my mouth._

"I should call her? Why?" Luke asks with a confused look on his face. _Poor guy. When Mom tells him, all that'll be left is a baseball cap left spinning on the floor._

"Just call tomorrow night. I-I have to go." Rory says and runs off in the direction of her house.

"Rory! Wait!" Luke yells, but Rory is too far away to hear.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Rory yells to her mother, who is coming down the stairs.

"So, you're just doing the dinner and a movie thing?" Lorelai asks her daughter, as she sits on the couch, and flips through the channels.

"Yeah, we'll be back by 10:30; 10:45 tops." Rory says.

"Okay, whenever, it doesn't matter. Now, go, have fun. But not too much fun or you'll end up like me. Pregnant and pathetic. The double p's, is what refer to them as." Lorelai jokes.

"Okay, Mom, you really need to get out sometime. Anyway, you know Dean's cell number, mine, and Sookie's. And, if you can't get us, I would suggest calling Grandma, if something goes wrong." She points out.

"Rory, honey, what makes you think I would call Mom? She doesn't even know." Lorelai laughs while telling her daughter.

"Yes, but just if you couldn't get me, Dean, or Sookie, Grandma would be a last resort."

"Yeah, last resort. I think I would come near calling Osama Bin Laden, if I could find him." She says pointing the remote at Rory.

"Fine, fine, but I'm serious. If you feel one bit of pain, or uneasiness, call, and we'll be right over. I don't want you doing anything strenuous, such as: deciding to rearrange the furniture, cleaning out your closet, and especially going _anywhere_, but Sookie's, and even then, have her pick you up." Rory says while pacing and pointing her finger at her mother.

"Okay, so what you're saying is don't do anything?" Lorelai says, raising her eyebrows.

"Mom, come on!" Rory throws her arms up, aggravated at her mother.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't do anything. I won't even answer the phone." Lorelai exaggerates.

"No, I think you might need to answer it tonight." Rory said, talking about Luke. She almost let it slip.

"Rory, hon, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asks. A horn honks outside, and Rory grabs her purse off of the couch.

"Oh, there's Dean, I gotta go. Love you, Mom. Call for anything." She yells jogging to the door.

"Love ya too, kid." She says back right before the door closes, and wonders what her daughter meant by answering the phone. Selecting 'Knocked Up' from the new release pay-per-view, she grabs her popcorn bowl and starts digging in.

An hour later, the phone rings, as Lorelai cringes at the sight on the television.

"Oh, man, seriously, not a great movie to watch when you _are _knocked up." She says reaching for the phone.

"Whoever you are, do not watch 'Knocked Up'." Lorelai says into the receiver.

"Okay, I won't." The voice replies.

"Luke…" She drops the bowl of popcorn that is sitting on her barely round belly onto the floor.

"Lorelai, are you there?" Luke asks, hearing a thud.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here." Lorelai bends down to pick up the pieces of popcorn, and a grunt comes out, because of the pressure on her abdomen. It's not like she's that fat, but she is 3 and a half months along.

"Are you okay?" He asks, hearing a moan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just dropped something on the floor, and I um, moved a funny way, but I'm good." She explains sitting down in the floor.

"You moved a funny way? What are you like 80 years old now?" Luke jokes, thinking that even if she was eighty, she would still be beautiful.

"No! Did you call for a reason?" She asks, feeling anger towards him.

"Wow, um yeah I did." Luke says taken aback at her attitude.

"Well, go ahead, apparently I'm 80 now, and don't have mush longer to live." _Why am I_ _being like this to him?_ She wonders.

"Jeez, Lorelai, I was just joking! What is wrong with you?!" Luke yells into the phone.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just wondering why the hell you called me!!" Lorelai screams.

"I called to see how you were, because I haven't seen you in about three months! Fine, then, I guess I'm the ass!" Luke says screaming back.

"I guess you are then!" She said, sobbing a little.

"Fine!" Luke yelled.

"Fine!" A moment of silence went by, and Lorelai broke it. "Are you going to hang up now?"

"Yeah, bye!" Luke slams the phone down, as does Lorelai.

She crawls back onto the couch, and lies down. Lorelai continues sobbing, and thinks that she should've told him to come over, so she could tell him. _I didn't have to yell. I don't even know why I got so mad in the first place. I guess it was because I was afraid that he didn't want me like I wanted him. _

"Rory, can you come home?" Lorelai cries into the phone that she's barely holding.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be there in a few minutes." Rory replies, knowing why her mother was calling. _A certain someone called, and made her nervous and upset._ She hung up, and looked at Dean with a worried glance.

"We have to go." She said. They got up, and drove to the Gilmore house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for Reviewing!! Here's the next installment!!**

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai's POV

It has been about a month since the Luke incident, and I have almost fully recovered. He hasn't called, or come by since then. I was surprised when my daughter admitted to telling Luke to call me the day before. I guess she just wanted me to tell him, but that didn't happen.

"Coffee?" Sookie asks breaking my thoughts.

"Um, no thanks. I'm good." I turn my nose up at the thought.

"What, you don't want coffee?" She asks taking a step back.

"No, it kind of makes me nauseous now. I mean, two weeks ago, I would have jumped at the chance for having coffee behind Rory's back, but now, it just makes me violently ill. I can't even be within 20 feet of the stuff." I said, and backed towards the door.

"Disposing of now." Sookie pours it down the drain. "Oh, and by the way, you might wanna go shopping for some new maternity clothes."

"Can you tell?" I say looking down at my growing stomach.

"Well, I can't, but Michelle asked me if you were going to join a fat farm earlier this morning." Sookie said frowning.

"Ah, well, that's nice. He's very subtle, ya know? He could've just said 'Lorelai's gaining weight.' But no, we have to hurt a pregnant woman's feelings." I say, surprised that Michelle would notice.

"I'm sorry, hon. I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way. I told him that you were being a couch potato recently, you know, ordering all that pizza." Sookie pats my arm.

"Thanks. I'll go shopping today. Rory's got a paper thing at school, so I'll go after work." I said.

"I would go with you, but Davey's going to be in a pre-school play this afternoon." Sookie explains.

"It's fine. I think I need some time by myself. I'll be in my office." I say walking out of the kitchen. I cover my stomach as I walk past the front desk, where Michelle is standing.

"You know, Weight Watchers is having a special this month. You might want to give it a try." Michelle offers rudely.

"No thanks, Michelle. I've got my own diet!" I yell at him, while closing the door to my office. Sighing to myself, I flop down in my chair, and rest my head on the desk. A few minutes later, I'm out cold.

A few hours later

"Alright, Michelle, I'm leaving early. Make sure you finish signing those insurance documents. They have to be out today!" I say, grabbing my purse from behind the counter.

"Fine, I'll try my hardest to do my job. Wait a minute, what's on your forehead?" He asks in his annoying French accent.

"What? Oh, I guess I fell asleep on my stapler a little while ago." I answer looking into a mirror, and seeing 'Swingline' backwards.

"That's nice. I'm out here working my tiny butt off, and you're in there sleeping soundly like a fat hog. It's great how this system works." He complains.

"Isn't it though? Okay, I'm gone." I say putting on my charming smile. "Oh, has Sookie left yet?"

"Yes, she left 20 minutes ago. You would've known, if you weren't so busy sleeping!" He replies.

"Okay, thanks, bye." I say quickly, and leave, before he starts throwing one of his temper tantrums.

I hop in the jeep, and crank up the engine. It makes a sputtering noise, and won't crank. I try four more times, and it won't even make the sputtering noise.

"Oh, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" I mutter to myself. The maternity store I was going to go to was all the way in Hartford, because of everyone in this stupid small town. I certainly couldn't go now, so I weighed my options. _I could get Michelle to take me, but then he'd find out for sure, and I really don't want to deal with his pouty attitude right now. Sookie already left. Rory's at school. I'm practically broke, so a cab's not an option. Well, then, I guess I'll just go home, and order pizza._ I get out of the car, and notice it's dusk out, so I can still see. I walk down the road, and after a few feet, it starts to sprinkle.

"Oh, this is perfect." I say to no one in particular. There's no one outside anyway, so I keep walking, hoping it will slack up. It doesn't. Then, it really starts to pour. I run a little bit, and get tired fast, so I go back to my regular pace. I'm already soaked, so what does it matter. I start to think of ridiculous things while walking in the rain. _This would make a great movie: a pregnant woman running through the rain, while she examines her life. My unborn baby's father doesn't even know I am in the world. My parents have no clue of said child, out of __wedlock, might I add, and would probably excommunicate me from the family if they did. My only daughter, so far, is breaking her poor back trying to help me and keep everyone from finding out at the same time. My best friend is cooking weird foods for me, and then serving them to her kids' dogs, when I look at her like she's crazy for making that dish, and also trying not to tell anyone. Yup, I would definitely go see this one! _I walk to the center of town, and see Luke's across from me.What I don't see is the man coming from around the side of the building, rolling the garbage cart around to the front. _If it was only this easy just to walk in that diner and tell him! Tell him that we're having a child together, and that I love him! _I sigh and start to move in the wrong direction: home. Then I hear something.

"Lorelai, is that you?" A voice a know all too well asks. I turn around, my hair hanging wet and loosely on my shoulders hits me in the face, as I look at him. He is about 20 feet from me, also wet. Little droplets of water are bouncing off of his trademark blue hat that I gave him that wonderful Christmas, when he took me to see my father in the hospital. We both just stare at each other's faces, and don't even notice that we're standing in the pouring rain. His eyes travel down to my body, and he stops at my stomach. I look down also, and see my pregnant belly. I'm wet, so you can pretty much see all the way through; it's very obvious. We both look back up at each other, slowly, knowing the truth. His mouth is wide open, eye's questioning, face twisted into a confused look. I start to panic, and put my purse over my stomach. I bite my lip and start to run in the other direction. He's yelling my name, and running up behind me, I just know it. I can't face him. It's all my fault. I know I can't do this by myself. I feel myself fall to the ground. I sit there, with my legs up under me, and just cry. Cry about anything, and everything. Luke bends down beside me, and at first I resist, but then I let him in. I know I need him. I cry in his arms. His strong arms are supporting me in my weakened state. I can't even remember the last time I ate anything, which is probably why I collapsed. I look up at him, and his face shows no emotion, but sorrow. He asks one question, while sitting there in the rain that is now coming down in sheets.

"Why?" He almost yells, because of the rain.

"I-I'm sorry! Luke, I'm so, so sorry! I should've told you! I-I love you!!" I scream, and fall back into the soaking flannel. He holds me for a minute, and doesn't say anything. After a few minutes, he bends down and whispers something in my ear.

"We need to get you out of the rain." So not what I thought he was going to say. I wanted this scene to be like in _The Notebook, _where they get out of the boat while it's raining, and they kiss each other like they're both gonna die. It wasn't. He picks me up, bridal style, and I put my arms around his neck. Noticing how he said '_you', _I realize that he still cares. I burry my head in his clothes, and start to cry again. We get in the diner, and head upstairs.

"Shh… it's okay, Lorelai. I'm here for you. Don't cry. It's okay." He comforts me, as he takes one hand and rubs my back, and the other goes in a drawer and pulls out some clothes. "Lorelai?" I stop crying long enough for him to talk. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold, which isn't good, since you're—." He pauses, not able to say it. "Well, because of your situation." He puts me down, awkwardly, and we both stare at the ground for a second.

"So, ah, here's the dry clothes. You left one of your shirts here a few months ago. So, I kept it for you, in case something happened or you would need it. Not like I was expecting something like this to happen, but in case it did, I would have-…" I put my lips on his to stop him from rambling. My hand was resting on his chest, and I could feel the pounding of his heart. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it meant so much more. He tasted like… well, Luke.

"Thank you, Luke." I said simply, and took the clothes from him. Reluctantly, I peeled my hand away, as if I didn't, or couldn't let go. I went in the bathroom, and slowly removed my wet maternity dress. I put on the sweatpants, and my shirt. I noticed it was very snug, and showed off my pregnant belly. I didn't care; however, I already looked crappy enough. Pulling my hair back with one of my scrunchies from my purse, I sighed, and walked out into Luke's apartment. He was sitting on the couch, in dry clothes, with his hands on his head.

"Wow, you look uh…" He can't find the words to describe her.

"Pregnant? I know, that's what I said." I sat on the couch beside him, and put my wet clothes on the floor.

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I meant. I meant that you look beautiful when you're pregnant." Luke told me while looking me straight in the eyes. I start to cry, which catches Luke by surprise.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asks. I lean into him, and he simply puts his arm around me while I continue to cry.

"No, Luke, you did nothing wrong. It's these hormones." I said. I lean up a little, and he just looks at me.

"Oh, okay." He stares at his hands, at a loss for words. I think of what I said to him outside in the rain, and he didn't say it back.

"Listen, Luke, I'm gonna go on home. I haven't eaten in about a day, so I'm pretty worn out." I got up off of the couch and headed for the door. He stops me with his words.

"Lorelai, you can't walk away from me. I have a right to know." He said standing up.

"A right to know? You already know!" I scream, as my temper rises.

"No thanks to you! If I hadn't seen you out there in the rain like that, I think there's a pretty good chance I would've never known!"

"Well, it's none of your business!" _What am I saying??_

"What do you mean 'none of my business?' Am I not the father?" He asks, shocked.

"No! I mean yes!" I calm down a little more, and close my eyes while saying this to him, almost in a whisper.

"You are the father of this baby girl."

"Girl? We're having a girl?" Luke asked, putting his arms on mine. His attitude changes very quickly.

"Yes, I found out a couple days ago. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell Rory." I realize that Luke now knows more than my best friend.

"Oh, Lorelai, this is perfect! I couldn't have dreamed for this to have happened any better!" He says picking me up. He twirls me around a few times, and then puts me back down, arms still on mine. I laugh at his attitude; I've never seen him like this before

"You wanted this to happen?" I am surprised, as I wipe the smirk off of my face.

"Yeah, and you didn't?" We go sit down on the couch again. I take a breath, and think of how to say this to him, without crushing him.

"Honestly? At first I didn't. I had just broken up with Max, and thought it was his, but we hadn't- well we hadn't been together in over two months. So, I thought about you, and I was confused." I said, looking at him.

"You didn't want it to be mine." He shakes his head, and looks down. I am really getting tired of him looking down. It's not a great sign.

"No, you didn't let me finish. I was confused, but not in a bad way. I thought I shouldn't be happy, because of what we did. And then I wanted to be happy, because of what we got out of it. Then I thought, 'Hey, it's great this happened, because how else would you get to tell him you loved him?' So, I saw you today, and it just came out. But I can understand if you don't feel the same way." I tell him how I've felt these past three months, and it feels great, even if he doesn't feel it.

"I do love you. I just- out there, I couldn't respond. You stunned me. I hadn't heard from you at all, so I figured you wanted nothing to do with me. And then you yelled at me over the phone, so I knew it." He takes my hand in his.

"Wow…" I am speechless. For once, everything in my life seems to be working out perfect. I know, I'm pregnant without a ring on my finger, and no one knows but three people now, but I can feel that this will just work itself out.

"Didn't you ever listen to the dumb town, and their theories about us? They kept going on and on about how we were meant to be together." He rolls his eyes, and I start to laugh.

"I've heard rumblings yes, but never that. I just heard that we would make a great married couple." I say, still laughing.

"Well, for once, I agree with them." He states, looking serious.

"Wh-what?" I sort of laugh in between. He's confusing me now.

"I agree with the town."

"Okay, I'm sorry; can I get that on a tape recorder?" I joke, as he pulls me closer.

"Not a chance." He mutters, smiling into my lips, as we kiss fervently. We pull back after a couple of minutes, and look at each other.

"Wait, did you say 'a great married couple'?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah, Patty and Babette said that, why?"

"I think they're right. No, I know they are right." He said pointing his finger at me. I grab it and start to wonder.

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

"Come here!" He drags me over to the bed, and sits me down on the edge of it. Luke goes in a drawer and pulls out a small velvet box.

"Oh, dear Lord, Luke please tell me this isn't what I think it is!" I start to sweat, and wonder if he's serious.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asks the big one, down on one knee. I breathe through my nose, calmly, and make a counter offer.

"Luke, I promise to marry you within the next year. How's that?" _This has to work._

"That is… perfect! Interesting response, but I'll take it."

"Luke, you have to understand, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant. That happened a little over 16 years ago, and it didn't turn out so well. Partially because of my parents influence, and because I didn't love the father, but that isn't going to happen here." Luke kisses me hard on the lips, and he smiles at me.

"I understand. Don't worry about a thing. Would you do me a favor though?" He asked.

"Anything." I state simply.

"Wear this ring? It was my mother's, and I think she really would've been proud to see that you would be the one to wear it." Luke opens up about his past, and I feel like I know a little more about him, now.

"Of course, I would be proud to." I answer, as he slips the ring on my finger.

"A perfect fit." He states.

"A perfect fit." I agree. We seal it with a kiss, and I put my arms around Luke's head, playing with his brown curls. I can't stop thinking of how lucky I got, as I continue kissing _my guy_.

**TBC**

**I decided not to give you a cliffy!! Thanks for reading!!! Tell me what you think…!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY oh faithful readers!! Hope your week is going good just like mine!!! So, here's the next installment!! Hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if anyone asks!**_

_We open to Luke and Lorelai laying in the bed, and a cell phone ringing to the sound of 'Better than Me' by Hinder_

"What is that?" Luke asks looking around the room.

"My phone." Lorelai said, reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

"Who's singing?"

"Hinder, you really need to get out more, hon." Lorelai knows it's Rory, because of _Better Than Me_, which is true.

"That's Rory's ring tone. I'm gonna put her on speaker."

"Wait a minute; you put a sad song on for Rory?" Luke asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, because it fits her. She deserves much better than me, because she does too much for me. You have to dig deep into these songs. For instance, my parents ring tone is 'Ice Box' by Omarion, and I switch it up every other week to 'Numb' by Linkin Park." Lorelai said referring to her parents' cold nature.

"You put way too much thought into this." Luke rolls his eyes, as Lorelai presses the speaker button on her phone.

"Hey, Rory! What's up?" Lorelai asks her, giddily.

"Hey, Mom, I'm at home. Are you at work?" Rory said.

"Ahm, well, no." She looks over at Luke who smiles, and kisses her.

"Well, did you go shopping, again? Cause I told you I'd go with you tomorrow, and you can't be trusted to buy anymore maternity clothes without me. That very low cut v-neck dress was a prime example of that fact." Luke stifles back a laugh, and Lorelai hits him on the shoulder.

"No, not shopping." She told her daughter.

"Hey, what was that noise?" Rory asked, sighing.

"Fine, I give. Actually, I'm here with Luke." Lorelai finally caved.

"Luke, really, did you um, tell him?" Rory's voice is lower, now.

"Tell him what?" Lorelai plays along.

"Oh, I don't know that you're pregnant!" Rory screams.

"Oh, honey, why would I do that, you just did!" A moment of silence on the other end follows.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I'll hang up now."

"No, it's cool, he already knew. We decided to have a little fun with the speaker phone." Lorelai was laughing hysterically now.

"Mom! That's not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack!" A frustrated look appears on the teenagers face.

"Yeah, I know. It was all Luke's idea." Lorelai blames it on the innocent man.

"Hey! That's not true! Rory, I did not come up with that idea. I don't even know what buttons to press!" Luke said into the speaker, defensively.

"That's not true, mister! You know exactly which one's to press!" Lorelai said.

"Oh, ick! Mom, what are you doing? Oh, you know what, never mind, I don't wanna know. When are you coming home?" Rory asks, and shuts her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Umm… I'm coming now. We need to talk. See you in a minute, sweets." Lorelai said picking up her clothes.

"Okay, be careful, Mom. Bye Luke!" She said.

"Bye Rory!" Luke replied, before Lorelai closed the phone.

"Uhm, I'll go get dressed." Lorelai gestured to the bathroom.

"Sure, go ahead." He said, getting up out of the bed, and putting his pants on. Lorelai comes out in the sweatpants, and bra.

"Umm… Do you have another shirt? This one's kinda snug, and if I were to go outside, everyone would know…" She trails off, holding the shirt in her hand.

"That you're pregnant. Yeah, I got one of mine over here." He says, chuckling. Luke picks up a black shirt, and hands it to her. She takes it, timidly, remembering that she's only wearing sweatpants and her bra.

"Here, ya go. This one's small on me, so it should be perfect on you. You can keep it, if you want." Luke looks at her, and notices a little baby bump. He pulls her closer, and they are inches apart, neither wearing shirts. "You look beautiful." He said, and she smiles, as they kiss softly. "Thanks for being here, Luke. I really love you." She whispers into his lips.

"It's no problem. I will always be here for you, no matter what. You've got the ring to prove it." Luke replies. "I love you, Lorelai." They kiss again.

"Uh, I have to get back to Rory." She looks down.

"Yeah, Rory." He kisses her again, and lets her go. She smiles, while putting the shirt on.

"Bye, Luke. See ya tomorrow?" She questions hoping for a good answer.

"You bet. I might even let you have decaf." They both laugh, and look at each other. "Bye Lorelai." He says with a little wave. She laughs, and turns and walks out of the door, thinking about him, and him about her, for the rest of the day.

"Lucy! I'm home!!" Lorelai calls out as she enters the house, minutes later.

"Oh, Ricky why can't I be in the show?!!" Rory yells from the kitchen, playing along with her mother's bit.

"Because you can't act!" She replies, seeing Rory come in the hall, eating a poptart. They both laugh.

"Poptart?" Rory offers her mother her other one.

"Yeah, thanks." She said taking it, and inhaling it in about five bites.

"So, I like the new wardrobe." She said leading into the living room.

"Really? You don't think it's too much black?" she said referring to the shirt.

"Nope. I just have one question. Why no flannel? I mean it is Luke you were with, and he's known for his usual flannel shirt." Rory said.

"Well, flannel would've been excellent. It's so comfortable, you have no idea. I mean I see why Luke has been wearing it all his life. But, since I would've been going out in the public eye, and no one knows about Luke and me yet, we figured the traditional black would work well." Lorelai explains, doing a 'Vanna' to show her outfit.

"So, is there a 'we'?" Rory asks quietly.

"A you and me? Oh, yeah, I think there has to be. Especially since I birthed you and all. That might make it more difficult to ignore." She jokes.

"Mom, you know that's not what I meant." Rory said, slapping her mom lightly on the shoulder.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Lorelai said getting excited.

"Oh, really? Do tell!" They get situated on the couch.

"Okay, first of all, I'll tell you more of what you already know. And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I think that you will be proud to know that you are having a baby… sister!!!" Lorelai screams.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me??! This is great!!" Rory almost knocks her mother off the couch from the impact of the hug. Lorelai hugs her back, and they get up and start screaming. A few minutes later, they calm down. Rory remembers that this wasn't all of the news.

"So, what was the other news?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." Lorelai had been hiding her ring in her pocket since she got home, because Rory would immediately notice. She slips it discreetly on her finger, and hides her left hand behind her back.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on, Mom, spill!" She urges.

"I am going to become Mrs. Backwards Baseball Hat!!!" Rory looks confused, and Lorelai holds out her left hand.

"No way!! He proposed?" Rory squeals, examining the big ring on her mother's finger.

"Yep, and I said I would marry him within the next year." She proudly announces.

"Wow, this is big for you. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I know kid, but I really am sure. I love Luke, and he loves me. He's really excited about the baby. You should've seen him when he found out. He picked me up, and twirled me around." Lorelai said laughing.

"Really? That doesn't seem like the Luke I know."

"This was a more loving side of Luke. It's not bad either. It's kinda sweet. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm beat." Lorelai said getting up off of the couch, heading upstairs.

"I bet you are!" Rory joked.

"Ha, dirty! Night, sweets."

"Night." Rory adds something. "Mom, you are you happy?"

"Yeah, kid, I am." She replies, smiling all the way up to bed.

"Wonder where Luke is." Lorelai said to Rory. She was looking around for Luke on a Friday morning, while they sat waiting for him to take their order. Lorelai was wearing her new maternity dress that hid everything of course.

"I don't know. Oh, wait, there he is." Rory said, pointing her head in Luke's direction. He was coming down the stairs, looking mad.

"Caesar, is my turkey melt up yet?!" He yells back there.

"Not yet, Luke." Caesar replies.

"Well, hurry up!!"

"What can I get for you?" He barked at them, standing by their table.

"Umm… the softer, loving Luke I saw yesterday." Lorelai said, surprised at his attitude.

"What?" He squinted, asking what she was talking about.

"Nothing, it's just… yesterday you were so jolly about, well, my news, and today you're like Mr. Grinch. What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my flake of a sister, Liz, called, and said she was sending her seventeen year old son here, because she couldn't straighten him out. I guess that would be my job, to straighten my nephew out, which I don't know how to do. I mean why would she think I could do this? I don't even know how to take care of a kid. Even though I'm about to have a…" Luke complained, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Um, Mom, you might wanna take this…" Rory jumps in Luke's speech. She looked around noticing all the townspeople staring, waiting for Luke to finish.

"Yeah, thanks hon, I got it." Lorelai pulls Luke into the store room, and he just looks confusedly at her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Lorelai asks, pacing.

"What do you mean? I was answering your question."

"Yeah, and much more."

"What?"

"Luke, you were about to tell the _whole _diner I was pregnant!" She yells in a whisper.

"Oh, that, I forgot that they didn't know." Luke sighs, and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed!" Lorelai yelled again, this time much louder. This caused the diner to stop what they were doing, and listen in.

"Lorelai, calm down. I'm sorry. I was just mad at Liz. That's not your fault." Luke said trying to touch his fiancé on the shoulder for comfort.

"You're damn right that's not my fault! Everything's about you! Everything's about your stupid life, and sister, and how your nephew's coming here! You didn't even ask how I was doing when I came in this morning! Well I've got news for ya buddy, not everything's about you!!" Lorelai stomps out of the room, leaving Luke speechless. He hangs his head down, and knows he screwed up.

Rory hears her mother's fight, actually the whole diner heard it from the moment she yelled, but only Rory knew what it was about. She followed her mother out, and saw tears running down her face as she caught up to her.

"Mom, what…"

"Not now, Rory." Lorelai says and quickens her pace towards home. She pulls her sweater around her for comfort, and nervously looks around as if someone had overheard her and Luke's 'disagreement'. Rory falls behind, and decides to give her mother some time alone. She headed to Lane's, and wondered what changed her mother's attitude.

_**TBC!!!**_

_**I hope you're not TOO mad at me for the ending!! Thanks for reading, and as always please leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6Emily and Richard DRAMA

**HEY!! I was****very disappointed to receive only ****2**** reviews for last chapter, but I'm updating anyway!! Only one more day until SPRING BREAK!!! Enjoy and review!!!**

_Previously on Gilmore Girls:_

_Rory hears her mother's fight, actually the whole diner heard it from the moment she yelled, but only Rory knew what it was about. She followed her mother out, and saw tears running down her face as she caught up to her._

_"Mom, what…"_

_"Not now, Rory." Lorelai says and quickens her pace towards home. She pulls her sweater around her for comfort, and nervously looks around as if someone had overheard her and Luke's 'disagreement'. Rory falls behind, and decides to give her mother some time alone. She headed to Lane's, and wondered what changed her mother's attitude._

"Mom, are you home?" Rory asks, entering her home, at 5:30p.m.

"Upstairs." She hears Lorelai's muffled voice. _Great, I've gotta do damage control. This pregnancy thing's going to be the death of me!_ Rory thinks going upstairs. She finds her mother in her bed looking at her engagement ring.

"I thought he loved me." Lorelai stated.

"Mom, he does. He was just having a bad day. He got that call, and it threw him off." Rory explains sitting on the bed.

"He forgot about me, Rory. He forgot about the baby, and what made him happy. When you're engaged to someone, you don't forget that person in a split second. You think about them all the time. When you see them, you ask about how they are." Lorelai cries, wiping a tear away.

"This isn't good, Mom. Come on, sit up." She helps her mother up, and they sit in silence for a minute. "I'll tell you what, I'll call Grandma and tell her that you're not feeling well, and I'll stay here with you, and we'll have movie night, okay?"

"No, you go, it's fine. I'll be fine." She says wiping more tears.

"Well, I'm not leaving you here alone. Either we stay here, or we go."

"I doubt that Mom's gonna believe us this time, since we used the sick excuse the week before last, so I guess… I'll go." Lorelai sighed getting up. Rory looked at her clothes, and laughed.

"What, you don't like my outfit? I thought you loved it last night." Lorelai had put on the black shirt and sweatpants Luke gave her, when she got home this morning.

"No, I uh, do love it, but you're not actually going to wear it to Grandma's are you?" Rory asks.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Lorelai said with a serious look.

"Mom, you can't be serious. What are we gonna say?"

"Come on, Rory! Think about it. Just picture her face. If I wear this, I won't have to explain all the weight I've gained, like I've had to do _every_ Friday I've been there since I found out. And, since I'm pregnant, it'll work out great; no squeezing into my clothes that don't fit anymore." Lorelai begs.

"But… But you can't…" Rory is speechless

"I can, and I will." Lorelai said, going downstairs, and grabbing her purse and keys.

"Okay, but you can't blame me with it. Let me change." Rory said heading to her room.

"Fine, I'll think of something else." Lorelai says as she sits on the couch for a minute, as Rory changed.

"Ring it, Mom." Rory says, aggravated.

"I will. What's up with you?" Lorelai said turning to her daughter.

"Well, let's see… my pregnant mother is driving me crazy with her insane plans, her strange mood swings, her bizarre food cravings, and I've had to deal with this for about five months, and I'm not a happy camper."

"Geez, I wonder who this crazy woman is."

"I don't know, but whoever she is, she drove me away from my home today, and I had to go to Lane's for like six hours!" Rory's becoming red, now.

"Hon, I'm sorry, okay. This is getting to me too. But I can't do anything about that. I can't tell anyone else." Lorelai said a sympathetic look on her face.

"You could tell them." She suggests, pointing at the door.

"Rory, sweetie, do you know how it would end up?" Lorelai asks.

"No…"

"Okay, let's see… My father would be speechless, thinking I have been, and always will be a disappointment to this family, and go to his study to work. My mother, well she would lecture me on why I couldn't be married for this to happen, and why are you so irresponsible? And, after this explosion, I would be drained for a week, and you would have to care for me. So, as you can see, this would not be a good idea." Lorelai explains, while going to ring the doorbell.

"Mom, I didn't want to do this but either you tell them tonight, or I will." Rory threatens, as she notices her mother putting the ring in her pocket of her sweatpants.

"Wh-what? That's not fair! I wasn't planning to tell them tonight!" Lorelai opens her mouth, staring at her daughter, who just laughs.

"Tough." Rory states as the door opens, with the maid on the other end.

"May I take your coats?" The maid asks. Rory hands hers over, showing her nice blue and black dress. Lorelai hesitates, but gives it over anyway, revealing Luke's big black shirt, and gray sweatpants. The maid looks shocked.

"Um… laundry day?" Lorelai tries. The maid merely nods, and walks away.

"Is that all you could come up with?" Rory whispers.

"Well, when you share your house with a nerd and perfectionist at the same time, it's hard to compare to her standards…" Lorelai laughs, at Rory's look. "Payback's a bitch, I know. I got another story anyway." Lorelai whispers back, as Rory walks in front of her into the living room.

"Well, hello Rory. It's very nice to see…" Emily stops, when she sees her daughter standing behind her granddaughter with baggy pants.

"Um, hi Grandma." Rory moves over to the couch.

"Lorelai, what are you wearing?" Emily asks mouth agape.

"Shirt and sweatpants, why?" Lorelai plays it cool, as usual, and joins Rory on the couch.

"Why? Why, you ask? Richard, would you tell your daughter why; I think she's forgotten the normal attire for such occasions." Emily said shaking her head.

"Well, Lorelai you usually wear a dress to our dinners, and I guess your mother was wondering why you are wearing those baggy sweatpants." Richard explains, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Well, since you asked, um, I was off today, and decided to wear this to go shopping with Rory on her off day from school…" Rory cuts in.

"Teacher in-service day."

"Right, for teacher day and we decided to hit all of the morning and afternoon movies at the BWR…

"Which stands for Black White and Red Theater." Rory jumps in, seeing her Grandparent's confused look.

"Yeah, so we just came from a movie, and didn't have time to change, so we drove here, and well, here we are." Lorelai finished, worried if they would buy it.

"Was Rory dressed like that all day?" Emily asks.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asks not prepared for an in-depth explanation.

"Was your daughter dressed like that all day? I mean, it seems to me, since you dressed grungy, Rory could've too."

"Well, see I forgot to mention, she had another set of clothes in the backseat, and I didn't, so she went in somewhere and changed." She covers, smiling over at Rory.

"Oh, alright. So, what would you like to drink? White wine?" Emily assumes.

"I'll get it, Emily." Richard goes over to the drink cart. Rory looks at her mother, with a 'say something' look.

"Actually I'll have a club soda, if you don't mind, Dad."

"Me, too." Rory said. Emily eyes her only daughter suspiciously, knowing that something was definitely going on between them.

"Can, do, girls." Richard replies. A phone rings 'Lovestoned' by Justin Timberlake, and everyone looks at Lorelai.

"Sorry, that's me." Lorelai digs in her purse, knowing who it is.

"Luke?" Rory whispers.

"All day." Lorelai whispers back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Emily asks, trying to find out something.

"Nothing." They both say. Lorelai hits the button on the top of her phone, ending the call.

"Here are your drinks." Richard said, and handed them both club sodas.

"Thanks, Dad." Lorelai takes a sip, and misses the sweet alcohol. She puts it on the table in front of her.

"So, Grandpa, what books have you read lately?" Rory tries to change the subject.

"Well, actually I just finished one of Hemmingway's-." Richard leans forward to tell his granddaughter his latest triumph, but he is interrupted by Lorelai's phone ringing the same song as before.

"Lorelai, really, do you have to keep that thing on while you're here? And who keeps calling you?" Emily asks, curious.

"No one, Mom. Sorry guys." She said to Richard and Rory. She picks up the phone, and is clearly pissed at him. "I'm not talking to you." She slams the phone, and looks at Rory who sighs.

"Mom, come on."

"Come on what?" Lorelai didn't want to start in front of her parents, even though she had to tell them. She nervously smiles at her parents.

"You know what. Talk to him. He didn't do it on purpose." Rory said, defending Luke.

"Didn't do what on purpose? Who?" Emily asked looking at her husband, who was just as curious.

"Nothing, just a little thing with some townsperson. Are you defending him?" Lorelai aims at Rory.

"No, I'm just saying you should give him a chance to explain. He was just upset. And he-."

"Stop, you _are_ defending him. I thought you were on my side. God, what is wrong with you?! Is it Dean?" Lorelai said falling back into the couch, already feeling exhausted.

"No, it's not Dean! I'm defending him, because if he deserves a shot in hell with you, then I better help him out here!" Rory yelled facing her mother.

"Rory, don't talk that way to your mother! Girls stop this fighting! And who are you talking about?" Richard jumped in.

"No one, Dad!" Lorelai snapped, and Rory decided to make her threat happen. Both girls had forgotten who was in the room.

"Oh, yeah, no one? Why don't we check who that 'Lovestoned' ring tone belongs to, huh? I think we'd all be interested to know it's the father of your unborn baby!!" Rory immediately regrets saying this. She hears Emily and Richard gasp, and sees her mother's hurt look.

"Oh, God, Mom, I'm so sorry. Please, I-." Rory begs, trying to get her mother to forgive her. Lorelai gives her an evil stare, while clutching her stomach and heads upstairs to her old room with tears streaming down her face. Rory just sits there, mouth open, tears rolling down her face, also. Richard decides to break the silence.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"I-I told her that… if she didn't tell you guys tonight that… I was going to do it for her. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just- we were fighting, and…" Rory stops, and starts to sob. Emily comes and sits beside her granddaughter.

"So, your mother really is… pregnant." It was more of a statement than a question. She puts her arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Yeah." Rory pauses, wiping her tears. "And if it wasn't for me, she would've had the chance to tell you, herself." Rory stands up and heads upstairs.

"Are you sure you want to go up there? I could go for you." Emily suggests.

"Thanks, but I need to be the one to do this; after all, I have been looking out for her for months." Rory sighs.

After she disappears, Emily and Richard look at each other, and both raise their eyebrows.

"Wow, she's pregnant. Again." Emily breathes out.

"Yes, I heard." Richard chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Poor girl. She must've been so frightened to see our reaction that Rory _had_ to threaten her." Emily laughs along with him.

"I wonder who the father is." Emily said.

"I don't know. Say, you don't think it's that Max fellow, do you?" Richard asks, thinking about him.

"I don't know. She did say a 'townsperson'. And she and Max broke up a long while ago. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Whoever it is, this feels very similar to seventeen years ago. Except she's more stable, and can handle a baby, now." She tells her husband.

"You're exactly right, Emily." He shakes his head, and sits down next to his wife.

**Sorry to end it here, but I didn't know where exactly to end. Please let me know what you think!! And you better, because I am probably gonna fail my Anatomy quiz tomorrow, since I was supposed to be studying, but instead gave you another chapter!! Love you all!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shout-out to ****Curley-Q, and glo1196****! Thanks to my two favorite reviewers! And on with the chapter!**

"_Wow, she's pregnant. Again." Emily breathes out._

"_Yes, I heard." Richard chuckled._

"_What are you laughing about?" _

"_Poor girl. She must've been so frightened to see our reaction that Rory __had__ to threaten her." Emily laughs along with him._

"_I wonder who the father is." Emily said._

"_I don't know. Say, you don't think it's that Max fellow, do you?" Richard asks, thinking about him._

"_I don't know. She did say a 'townsperson'. And she and Max broke up a long while ago. But you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Whoever it is, this feels very similar to seventeen years ago. Except she's more stable, and can handle a baby, now." She tells her husband._

"_You're exactly right, Emily." He shakes his head, and sits down next to his wife. _

"Mom, you have to believe that I didn't do that on purpose. It just slipped out." Rory tried for the third time through the closed door.

"You swear?" Lorelai questions, still sniffling, while sitting on her bed.

"I swear that if I'm lying, Chilton will burn down, and I will go back to Stars Hollow High, and end up working at a Fred's burger joint." Rory doesn't hear anything but what she thinks is a small chuckle. "Mom, please tell me if you're applying explosives to the door, so I can back away a little." The door opens a second later, and Lorelai has a grin on her face.

"Well, since you swore on Chilton, I guess I'll have no choice but to forgive you." Lorelai puts her hands in the air, making her point. Rory hugs her mother tightly, and Lorelai laughs, and puts her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I never meant to tell them; that was going to be all you, but we got to fighting, and…" Rory said into her mother's ear.

"I know, sweets, I know. It's okay." Lorelai pulls Rory away, but holds on to her arms. "But you can never turn on me like that again, okay. I know you're on my side, and you wanna help, but you've gotta let me figure this Luke thing out, okay? You're the only stable one I've got right now." 

"Okay, I guess you're right." She sighs. "But I still think you should talk to him."

"I know, and maybe I will. I'm still pondering that one." Lorelai pauses for a second, and looks downstairs. "It's quiet down there. You think they heard you?" 

"Oh yeah, they heard me. Grandma even asked if you really were pregnant. She wanted to come up here." Rory said looking down there, too.

"Oh, God, thank you for saving me." Lorelai replies, sighing.

"So… you ready go into the lion's den?" Rory asked.

"No, but that fact will never change." Lorelai goes first and Rory follows. "Oh, you do realize that if you swore on Paris' life, then I would've never forgiven you."

"Yes, I do." Rory said and started to laugh.

"Well, one of them is laughing. That's a positive sign." Emily said looking at the girls.

"Yeah, we're good now. No more fighting." Lorelai said, putting an arm around her daughter.

"Well, that's wonderful. I think diner's ready now." Richard said leading them into the dining room. Rory helps her mom sit in the chair, and goes to sit on her side.

"So... do you have anything to say, Mom?"

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know, the weather, maybe? What do you think, Mom, about my pregnancy?" Lorelai rolls her eyes at her mother.

"Oh, well..." Emily eyes her husband, and he nods for her to tell them. "Your father and I were wondering a lot of things. Like how far along you are, who the father is, and-"

"God, is that all you can think about? You don't care about my health, or the baby's health; you just care about the guy who impregnated me! I can't believe this!" Lorelai gets worked up again, and looks at her daughter for comfort, who gives her a small smile.

"No, Lorelai, you didn't let your mother finish! It's quite the opposite actually." Richard angrily cuts in. Emily takes a breath at her daughter's accusations, and starts again.

"Along with the other things, we were wondering what we could do for you. We know you can support this child, but we wanted to help out. Maybe a new car?" Emily suggested, knowing that was pushing it.

"Mom, that's not necessary." Lorelai shakes her head.

"Yes it is. I don't want my grandchild in your jeep. It's not safe. Please, it wouldn't be anything extravagant, just a minivan." 

"Yeah, Mom, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Rory helps out.

"Okay, I admit that it would be easier, but why don't we talk about that later? I think I'm ready to answer your other questions." She looks at her mother, who nods, and her father does the same.

"Okay, well, to answer your first question, I'm five months along-" 

"Five months! You've known for five months and didn't tell us!" Emily screeches.

"Let the girl finish, Emily." Richard tells his wife.

"Yes, I did know, but honestly I just couldn't face you, after seventeen years ago with that news." Lorelai looks down, shaking away all of the memories, and brushing away a tear.

"I would understand that." Emily said, noticing her daughter trying not to cry. "Go on."

"Well, I guess you were right about one thing Mom."

"Really, what?" Emily asked, putting down her fork.

"Well, at Rory's birthday party, we were upstairs, and you were talking about the people you met. It turns out Luke really was looking at me like I was a porterhouse steak, and I really did want to give him a lap dance." Lorelai laughs and Rory joins in.

"Are you telling me that Luke is this child's father?" She asks, mouth open. 

"Yeah. So, come on, start yelling." Lorelai waves her hands, expecting them to yell at her because it's Luke.

"Why would we yell?" Richard said leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, because it's Luke. Diner-owner Luke! The same Luke that owns a rusty truck, and lives in his father's old office." Lorelai looks at both of them, then at Rory who just shrugs.

"Yes, we know who it is, Lorelai. That doesn't mean we should yell at you. We don't even know the man. I realize he's not from our world, and he's not rich, but that really doesn't matter anymore." Emily confesses.

"Okay, well, I have one last piece of news, and then we can enjoy our diner." Lorelai starts. She looks at Rory and grins.

"Ooh, tell them the way you told me! That was hilarious." Rory said, getting excited. A phone rings again, and Lorelai digs in her purse again. "Okay, you really need to get a new ring tone for him."

"Hey. Yeah, I know." Lorelai said into the phone, while sitting at the table. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening to you. I was just concerned about the whole town knowing and you blasting it in the diner." She chuckles at something he says. "Okay, yeah, we're good. Meet me at my place tonight. Sure, about 10? Yeah, I am. No, it's cool." He asked if she was at her usual Friday diner. "Okay, see you in a little while. Love you, too. Bye, Luke." Lorelai's famous smile is shining when she hangs up. She looks up and everyone is staring at her, smiling. What's with everyone being all smiley tonight anyway? Lorelai wonders. 

"Aww… that's so cute." Rory said, faking to cry.

"Yeah, okay, it's cute. I know. Now, would you like to discuss how you look when Dean calls?" Lorelai smiles evilly.

"You're mean." She frowns. Everyone laughs at this.

"Yeah, well, it comes with my package deal." 

"Lorelai, do you love this man?" Emily asks serious, now.

"Yeah, Mom, I do. Which brings me to my next bit of news. I am going to become Mrs. Backwards Baseball Hat!" She's grinning and Emily and Richard look at each other both confused. "Different room, same reaction." She shakes her head at Rory.

"Okay, let's try it the other way…" Lorelai goes in her pocket, and puts on the ring. She holds her left hand out, and starts over. "I'm getting married!" She screams.

"Oh my God, really?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, really!" 

"That's wonderful. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Emily gets up and hugs her daughter. Lorelai accepts, a little surprised. She sends a 'what's gotten into her' look to Rory, who just shakes her head and laughs.

"Uh, Mom, you're squishing me and baby." Lorelai chokes out.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emily realizes, sitting back down.

"Congratulations, Lorelai." Richard simply said.

"Thanks. So, I'm ready to switch to a new subject." Lorelai said, picking up her fork.

"Okay, let's see… Hey, did we ever answer Mom's question about where the anvils went?" Everyone sighed.

"Ror, could you wait in the car?" Lorelai asked her daughter, while the maid handed them their coats.

"Yeah, don't be too long though. Lover boy's waiting. Bye Grandpa, bye Grandma." Lorelai smiles at her daughter's comment, and turns to her parents once she closed the door.

"Goodbye, Rory." They both say.

"So, Mom, Dad, if that offer's still available about the car, I think that as long as Luke's cool with it, then we'd be glad to accept it." Lorelai tells them.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'll call my dealer tomorrow." Richard excitedly said.

"But, you'll wait to hear from me first?"

"Yes, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work I need to finish up." He sensed his wife and daughter needed a moment. "Lorelai, I am very proud of you. Congratulations, and tell Luke the same." He hugs his daughter, who cries for a moment.

"Thanks, daddy." She meekly says. He walks off to his study, leaving the two women in complete silence.

"So, I guess I better…" Lorelai gestures to the door.

"Oh, yes, well… I'll see you next Friday. And bring Luke, too." Emily politely invites.

"Okay, I will." Lorelai notices her mother looking off in another direction, as if her mind was occupied. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She looks at Lorelai with wet eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I-… Why can't we have what you and Rory have?" Her once smiling face turns into a quivering lip.

"Mom, come on. We have a relationship. It's just not as strong as mine and Rory's." Lorelai comes closer to her mother.

"Of course it's not as strong as your's and Rory's. We have the relationship where you come over here and make snide remarks, and I bite right back at you." Emily's voice is shaking.

"No, we don't. Mom, that's silly." She wonders why her mother is bringing up all of this pain.

"Yes, we do. And I put that wall there. I can't let my guard down with you once. I can't even do anything with you without yelling at you, or fussing at something you do." 

"Okay, so maybe we don't have that great of a relationship. But you weren't the only one to put that wall up; I certainly helped with that. I wouldn't let you in, and because of that I got pregnant at sixteen. Now that wasn't the only reason, but it was the major one. And you did let your guard down, just now, you told me how you felt." Lorelai puts her arm on her mother's. "As for fussing at me every time you see me, I think if we had lunch and talked more about how we felt with each other, then we'd feel better. I know I've got a lot of stuff to get off of my chest." Lorelai laughed a little.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea. Is tomorrow at 1:00 good for you? At Luke's?" Emily questions.

"That's perfect." Lorelai smiles, as does Emily.

"Oh, Lorelai, come here." Emily said and hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow. Lorelai can't be sure, but thinks she hears a sniffle. She hasn't seen her mother cry in years. This makes her cry, too. They pull back after a few minutes, and are both wiping tears. Starting to laugh, Lorelai just shakes her head and heads to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mom." Lorelai opens the door, as her mother calls out.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to ask Luke about the minivan." Emily reminds.

"I'll call Dad tomorrow before our lunch. Bye Mom." 

"Bye, Lorelai." Emily sighs, and heads off to her husbands study to tell him the good news.

**So… what'd ya think? Review please! And remember where you go if you don't go! Jk! I think, I don't know, maybe! (Many kudos and extra virtual cookies to whoever can tell me what episode that was in I think, I don't know, maybe) Hint: Season 5!**


End file.
